Chi Chi no Mi
The Chi Chi no Mi (Chi from Chishio being Japanese for blood) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to control blood. It was eaten by Lance Wright, captain of the Blue Lightning Pirates. Appearance It looks like a large black mango with swirls. Strengths The most redeeming quality about this fruit is that because the user is granted full control of their own blood, they can keep themselves from bleeding from most wounds present on their body. Another powerful ability this fruit provides is that by injecting their own blood into another person's blood stream, they have the ability to control that person like a puppet. The user can also concentrate their blood to a certain extent in certain places at a time, (i.e, the hand to block powerful attacks), and can even make the user impervious to bullets. Weaknesses While the fruit allows the user to control another person, this control only lasts for twenty minutes before the user's blood cells are completely disintegrated by the victim's own antibodies. Likewise, if the user is injured in a vital spot, such as the lung or the heart, they will lose all control of the ability, and any wounds previously inflicted on the body will begin to bleed. Usage The Chi Chi no mi can be use in a number of ways. Not all uses of the fruit have been discovered by the user. Blood Needle: Any of Lance's blood that is spilled on the ground is still under his control, therefore, he is able to shape it into the form of large, sharp needles to impale the opponent. Blood Nails: Like Blood Needle, however, rather then simple having the blood on the floor, Lance can control the blood much like a Logia user controlling water to move through the air, though at a smaller scale - he creates small balls of blood, which turn into nail shape forms and dart at the opponent from all sides. Bloody Sabre: From his palm, a thin, but sharp blade of blood shoots out. It can reach as far as Lance wants it too, and so far there is no limit to the range. Crimson Claws: Similar in appearance to Bloody Sabre, though from the tips of each of his fingers, blood emerges, sharpening into long, jagged claws that he uses to attack. Blood Slash: The blood from wounds on his legs or arms, when swung, is forced out, flying through the air toward the opponent in the shape of a large, sharp crescent shaped blade. The size of the blade is proportional to how much blood he releases. Steel Blood: This technique allows Lance to harden the blood in his bones to the point of it being similar to steel. It is not unlike Zugai's Bone Hardening technique. This not only protects him against all weapons, but also increases his already monstrous strength. Marionette The user, by injecting his own blood into the blood stream of another person or animal, has complete control over that person or animal. Lance has given this technique this name because the victim becomes a human puppet. While his blood is inside the victim, he can use the following attacks / techniques. Crush: An attack that condenses the person's blood, essentially crushing them from the inside. Lance has full control as to where the attack takes place and how large it is. Freeze: An attack that enables the user to completely stop the blood flow in an an opponent. By stopping the blood flow to the heart, eventually, it will kill the victim. Trivia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:SeeNoEvil121